User blog:Affectos/Down into the basement...
This is a continuation of the 'I was in my attic today...' story. I think I might tur this into a bit of a game/miniseries on the wiki...the rules are simple I give items, you give me artifacts. Down into the basement... I didn't mention it last time, but I had just moved in to this new house prior to my first post. Most of the furnishings were still there, as well as alot of closed boxes of stuff and junk. There's an attic as well as a basement, a nice yard with a good sized garden shed. It seems almost that the last owners just left the place...and that's the story the neighbors give me...the couple who lived here just left in the middle of the night...with no warning or anything. Anyway, I ventured down into the basement after finally clearing out the attic. It seems to be an older one since the walls and floor are all rough concrete. Boxes and old exercise equipement clutter the place...or at least until I start hauling stuff upstairs. Going through the boxes I found these things in there: *A Ming Vase *A Sombereo *A exercise bike *A bike hemet *an old marionete *a set of fine china *some glass canning jars *an inflatable matteress I'm still thinking about the men who came last week for those things from the attic...they didn't exactly say what group they were with...nor did they show me a badge...wierd. It's almost as if I ran on gut instinct and trusted them. If they show up again, I'll make sure to try and weasle some informaton out of them... They're back! Yesterday while I was bringing up more stuff from the basement, those men from before came back again (save for Agent Peter that is), same black van and everything. I manage to catch up with Agent Scalec but he told me that they need to pick up a few more things. Following them, I found them picking up the same items that I had brought up the other night. Like last time, I 'accidently' listened in on them discussing the items... *'Francisco I. Madero's Sombrero': Inspires revolutionary and rebellious thoughts in its wearer, and helps them meet their goals. People around the wearer who hold feelings of animosity towards the wearer will form a mental link with the sombrero. All of these effects go on until the wearer has become satisfied with the results of his actions. After this occurs, the sombrero will begin to 'plot' the wearer's assasination, using the people that hate them and have developed a link with the sombrero. *'Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette - One of the most famed Marionette theaters, the one situated in Salzburg, Austria, has a rich history in preformances dating back to 1913. This particular puppet was used quite extensively in the 1938 tour to entertain German soldiers, and through the resonance of the music and nervousness from the puppeteer, absorbed all feelings present. Activated by playing symphonic music (It seems to respond best to Mozart and pieces from The Sound of Music) and someone holding the control bar, the marionette will dance to the beat and make others who see it relaxed and peaceful, but the user will be forced to dance along with the puppet. Deactivating before the completion of a song causes extreme paranoia amongst all who saw the puppet. *'Fine China Set' - Contrary to popular belief, it was not a bovine bull that first got loose in a china shop in order to eventually create a completely untrue phrase about the delicate footwork of horned creatues. No, it was instead a petty but skilled thief in Paris who went by the name of Taureau who got this honor. Once caught with a rather expensive piece of china and threatened by the owner, so embarassed was he to be caught and irritated with the owner's words that he smashed an entire display case over the owner's head - M. Taureau was a bit tempermental. The owner recovered, but a nearby set of china observed this exchange and absorbed the rage of the thief. Now whenever the china is touched, an insatiable anger swells up inside the victim until they destroy anything in sight. *'Jerome Monroe Smucker's Canning Jars' - The very first glass jars used in Mr. Smucker's famed jelly line, these glass jars can keep anything fresh or alive for as long as it or a piece of it is placed inside the closed jar - if they want to. Unfortunately, the jars have a habit of eventually turning everything inside of it into apple butter if they feel they've held onto a piece for too long. *'Summer Camp Inflatable Mattress' - A staple of any good Summer Camp experience, this particular mattress was used one too many times to set unsuspecting campers adrift in the middle of the lake. Being near it causes drowsiness, while actually resting on it causes instantaneous sleep for as long as the artifact is activated. *'Robert 'Evil Knievel' Knievel's Bike Helmet '- The first (and one of few) helmets that Mr. Knievel ever wore, the thrill of his excitement on the bike was quickly absorbed by the helmet, which recognized his potential talent on bicycles. Wearing the helmet gives the user physical prowess and hyperawareness, but breaks according bones in the user depending on what the helmet is used to do. *'''Shwinn 'Excercise Bike''' - A daring entrepeneur looked at exercise bikes and thought to himself (as discovered by his notes later), why couldn't he capture the energy generated by the revolving motion of the exercise bike and put it to use? An ingenious plan, but highly impractical in terms of energy output. Nonetheless, he quite determinedly toyed with the mechanics of the machine until the output was far greater than the input - too far greater, in fact. His neighbors found him still steaming hours after a large electrical pulse fried thecircuit breaker in the neighborhood. This bike generates large amounts of kinetic energy and releases it as electricity and heat. While very useful in the Warehouse when that energy is required, agents are reminded that only one revolution of the pedals is ample energy to power a good sized house. After they left, I found that they didn't take the vase, but the wierdest thing was that inside was their IDs. Opening them, I was stunned...ATF, FBI, NYPD. Oh God...what have I gotten myself into? Category:Blog posts